Confrontation
by omeganaruto
Summary: The Big Bad Wolf finally confronts The Cheshire Cat. One-Shot
"Cheshire, May I have a word with you?"

Irritated, the cat woman looked up to the man that was standing in front of her, "What is it, Wolf?" she said while taking another bite out of the salmon that was on the plate in her lap; unaffected by the tone the Big Bad was giving her.

The dinner between the two families was a way for Kitty and Cerise, whom had been dating for a few months now, to get to be with one another in the comfort of their own home; while giving the parents a chance to get to know one another. For the longest time tonight though, Cerise's father had been avoiding the Cheshire Cat – _**Cheshire Cat: Which I have noticed, might I**_ _add; I don't know why you wanted blubbering here._ – R…right… he had been avoiding the Cheshire Cat for the longest time, but now has finally decided to face her directly as his wife was in another room.

"We need to talk." The big bad wolf said sternly.

"Alright," Cheshire propped her elbow on the back of couch, looking directly at the hairy man. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We need to talk." Cerise's father repeated himself, "Privately!" he said with villainy tone.

"If you have something you need to say to me, you can say it in front of the kids" she said pointing her thumb off over her right shoulder to the young couple that was off in their own little world talking.

"No!" The Bad Wolf said in a more intimidating voice.

Cheshire let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine," rolling her eyes, she placed her food on the wooden table in front of them. "Kitty, Cerise, we'll be back." She stood up, patting away any crumbs onto the floor. "Your father probably wants to chase me up a tree or something, like the old days." She gave a little smile as she and Big Bad started to leave the room, her daughter gave a little Cheshire chuckle and the young half-wolf just looked at them both with a confused expression.

0000oooo0000

"Alright, wolf," The woman closed the sliding door behind them. "What is it that you want to talk about?" She turned looking at the big man grasping tightly on the guard rails of the porch

Bad Wolf took a deep breath as he got his thoughts together, choking a sigh he spoke. "Don't say anything to Red or Cerise." he spoke in his villainy tone.

"Alright, alright," Cheshire rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall of the cabin, "What is it that you want?"

The wolf turned around turning into his true wolf self, to look the cat straight in the eyes, puffing out his chest. "I mean it Cheshire, don't say anything about us." He demanded.

"What are you are on about, Wolf?" crossing her arms, the cat cocked her eye brow at the man.

For what seemed like minutes, the two of them just stared at one another, almost as if they were in some unspoken staring contest. The wolf was first to break eye contact; looking away he could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Wait…" Cheshire dropped her arms, "you're not talking about…"

The wolf said nothing as his shoulders sank.

The cat moved away from the wall, "You can't be serious…" she said pointing at the wolf that was slowly losing his fur.

Silence was the only answer Bad Wolf could muster.

"By my father's whiskers, you are serious."

Once more silence fell upon the adults, but this time eye connection was lost between them. The cat just stared at the thick man as she just watched his cheeks to a darker shade of red.

The Cheshire laughed a hysterical laugh. A hysterical laugh she hadn't had in years.

"SHH~ SHH~ SHHH~!" Big Bad jumped to other side of cupping his hand over the woman's mouth. "Quiet or they will hear us!"

"Alright, alright, I get it already." Cheshire shoved the massive hand away from her face.

The Cheshire Cat was still laughing, but not as loud as before; Bad wolf just stood there, arms crossed his chest just looking down at her with a stern look – he knew she was mocking him,

Cheshire took a deep breath as she finally calmed down.

"Seriously?" without breaking a moment, the Cheshire, straight faced, cocked her eye at the wolf questioningly – she went from zero to serious on a hare's notice.

"Yes, I am serious." Bad wolf turned his gaze away from the cat. "I don't want you to tell them…about us."

"And…what about us?" the cat cocked her eye again; like whiplash, she was back at her playful mood.

"You know what I am talking about." The wolf turned to look the woman in the eye, his cheeks red.

Finger on her cheek, as to mimic someone in thought, "No~" Cheshire stretched her words in exaggeration, "I'm afraid I don't know. Please Wolf," her eyes showed she was only just beginning, "tell me!"

Wolf turned his head, hoping to avoid the eye contact. "I'm talking about us, in high school." He said softly, inside he knew this is what she wanted.

"Oh," the woman started, "and what did we do in high school?" hand on her cheek, she stuck her hip out a bit.

Bad Wolf said nothing.

"Did you happen to tell Little Red that she was the ONLY pussy cat you ever had? Or that she was the ONLY one to make you howl?"

And so it began.

Bad Wolf's face turned red.

"Awwww, how cute." Cheshire said with her family's trademark grin. "Red thinks she was the ONLY one to ride the Big Bad Wolf's, 'Big. Bad. Red. Rocket.'

Now his face was a shade of crimson.

"Did you happen to also say 'This is only for you, and KNOT for anyone else?"

He said nothing.

The cat started to huff and puff; mimicking the wolf, "I'm…about…to blo-"

"YES! YES!" Bad Wolf's hands shot up in defeat. "YES, that is exactly what I am talking about." He stated before it got worst.

The Cheshire Cat smiled in victory.

"I…don't want you to tell Red or Cerise." he stated – the cat eyed him questioningly. "About our one night stand."

"Really?" the cat smiled, "and what about the second night?"

The wolf's face turned red again. "and that too…"

"And the third?"

"Yes…"

"What about the for-"

"YES" Bad wolf demanded, "YES to everything, don't say anything about us. "

Cheshire choked a sigh. "Fine" she shook her head. "I don't get it, though."

The wolf looked at her with confusion.

"You obviously love your wife very much, why should it matter what happened in the past before you two got together?" Cheshire looked at him questioningly. "It's not like you cheated."

The wolf looked at her with seriousness. "It's a matter of principle; a matter of pride."

The cat shook her head and smiled, "You're just afraid that your Big Bad wife will punish you, aren't you."

The man said nothing, which was all the answer she needed. He may have acted big and bad, but the wolf was probably more innocent than the little red riding hood herself.

Cheshire sighed and shook her head. This is why she wasn't ever in a relationship; it was always either complications or it made people do stupid things. Sure, she was with someone when she had Kitty; but had it been beast or human - man or woman - the cat didn't even know, or cared, who "fathered" her daughter.

"Alright, alright" Cheshire smiled - normally "I promise I won't say anything to your family."

The bad wolf smiled; most people wouldn't believe a Cheshire's word, but he knew he could trust her. "Thank you."

0000oooo0000

The two adults walked back into the den – the young children of the two still going on as a lovely couple as if they were the only ones in the world. The wolf smiled at his daughter as the cats waved to one another.

Cheshire sat down on the sofa, returning to the half-eaten salmon she had laid down. With a sigh of relief, the big Bad wolf took his seat in his big comfy chair; reaching to the side he picked up his drink and took a sip – unknowing of the devious Cheshire smile growing.

"By the way Cerise," Kitty's voice became louder, enough to reach another room. "Did you know that my mom and your dad used to fuck?"

The bad wolf's spat out his drink onto the coffee table, the Cheshire Cat nearly choked on her food.

"W-What?" Cerise shook her head in confusion as it took her by surprise.

"Yeah, they used to FUCK all the time!" the young girl continued. "Just. Like. Wild. Animals!"

Wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights, the wolf snapped and looked into the direction of the young girl's mother in the room. For what may have been the first time in her life, the woman gave him a nervous smile – this was unexpected, even to her.

"I-it may have… come up in conversation…" she laughed hesitantly, "A FEW times…"

"That's right, Cerise," the young cat continued aloud, "the red rocket, the knot, the pussy cat, the whole shebang."

"What?" the young half-wolf just was having a hard time to register the images of what her girlfriend was telling her.

"Cerise," the wolf turned his attention to his traumatized child, "It's not what it sounds like, I promise it-"

"WOLF!"

A high pitched yelp echoed through the room.

Shaking, the bad wolf fearfully turned to look behind him.

Standing behind him was the scariest beast the wolf had ever come across in the world; wearing a red hood, one that could easily hide blood stains. If you were to ask any normal person, they would tell you that Cerise had inherited her more monstrous side from her father…The Big Bad Wolf could easily make an argument to refute this opinion. It was Red Riding Hood, his wife.

"Red!?" The wolf yelped again – now there was nowhere else to go.

You couldn't even rip the tension in the room.

The Cheshire Cat shot up from the couch and clapped her hands together. "You know," she smiled, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of her face. "I think it's time to leave and for the grown, mature adults to talk." with that she disappeared.

She appeared behind Cerise and Kitty, putting her hands on their shoulders. "I'm going to take the girls with me, spend some time over at our place for a bit. That way, you two could have some private time."

"Oh, I agree mother, dearest." Kitty smiled innocently, feigning ignorance to the chaos she is about to cause. "Let's go, Cerise." She grabbed her girlfriend by the hand.

"Wait, what?"

"Wait!" Big Bad Wolf shot up from his recliner, "Cheshire!" Fear in his eyes; he reached out his hand as if telling them to take him with them.

With a smile from both the cats, the three of them were gone, vanished in glitter; leaving only the married couple alone in the room – in the dreaded silence.

At that moment, the wolf was frozen in fear at the situation that he had been abandoned.

Whimpering, he shakenly turned to look at his wife. In their story, he was the villain – she could probably get away with murder.

"Red?"

He yelped.


End file.
